School Days
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: "Quiero ser tu nuevo latoso"/ Kanda no sabía que con un simple acto llamaría la atención del ser más persistente del planeta, mucho menos que al final él mismo caería en las redes de ese mismo chico. Él no quería volver a ver los vestigios de la primavera, pero... sucedió/ LaviYuu


**_Pareja: _**_LaviYu_

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ellos no me pertenecen, son de Katsura Hoshino._

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

— Kanda Yu.

Todo el alumnado al escuchar el nombre completo del japonés, quedó en silencio, temerosos. Ya que ese chico, el capitán de Kendo, así mismo uno de los tipos más temidos dentro de los confines de ese lugar, tenía cierta rencilla hacia algo curioso, que era…

— Solo llámeme Kanda — sí, exacto ese.

Alistar Krory, era nuevo en el oficio, tenía una personalidad alegre e inocente, muy contraria a su apariencia intimidante, pero al llegar se encontró con los profesores veteranos, - con varios años que se acumulaban, sobre sus espaldas, - que le vieron con algo así como pena, - aunque claro Marian, parecía tener una expresión muy distinta, que parecía decir "idiota", así, un insulto a secas - y le dieron como consejo, — sobre todo Sokaro, Tiedoll tenía otra forma de pensar, - que tenga mano dura con los estudiantes, o sino, le pisarían. Fue por eso que frunció el seño, e irguió su cuerpo, de lo más digno; ningún alumno pasaría por encima suyo, no, para nada.

— Disculpe, ¿Qué fue lo que me dijo? — retó, y Krory sabía que tenía una apariencia intimidante, en más de una ocasión viejitas pequeñas y arrugadas, le habían golpeado con sus bastones, exclamando que él era un vampiro, pero… esa es una historia aparte.

Claro que él, y su amenazante persona, no esperaban ver como las facciones de ese chico, - ¿o era chica?, - bien, digamos chico andrógino, se arrugaban, en algo así como una mueca de descontento, y por una extraña razón, sintió como cierto escalofrió surcaba por todo su cuerpo. No quería aceptar, que ciertamente estaba siendo intimidado por un chiquillo, varios centímetros más bajo que él, el consuelo, era que la tensión dentro de la sala, indicaba que no era el único.

— Le dije, — prorrumpió mandón, y altanero. — que me llamase solo Kanda. — esto último lo dijo rápido y cortante, en algo así como una amenaza entre líneas — imbécil.

Alistar que sentía a su alma pendiendo de un hilo, así, con el miedo suscrito en el rostro, y sabiendo que su sueño, de un primer día laboral excelente, se fue al retrete de una forma muy fácil, nadie lo respetaría, eso es seguro. Y fue cuando escuchó una carcajada a viva voz, del único valiente alumno, que tenía agallas para hacerlo – al parecer, él no sabía que si Kanda se encontraba de mal humor, era capaz de levantarse y dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe, con la única intención de callarlo, - venida del asiento de la primera fila, del lado izquierdo del aula, justo al lado de las ventanas, que tuvo la certeza de ser el próximo profesor idiota, que solo sirve como bufón. Pero. Sacándole el lado bueno, puede que esta sea su oportunidad de limpiar su nombre.

— ¿Me podría decir que le pareció tan gracioso?

El chico tenía unos cabellos rojos, un potente carmín, similar a las llamas del fuego, y venía sin uniforme, - tenía un poncho puesto, y no apariencia de lo más zaparrastrosa, - así mismo tenía un parche cubriendo uno de sus ojos, y por ende, parecía un personaje de lo más curioso.

Se preocupó por esto, su primer día, primera clase, y ya se encontró con uno de los chicos más bonitos que haya visto en su vida, que tenía el temperamento de un demonio, y el conjunto colorido, y extravagante, del chico que parecía ser el payaso de la clase.

— Kuro-chan, — además era un irreverente chico, echo al listo, — vamos, si hubieras visto tu cara, apuesto que hasta tú, te hubiera reído.

Casi llora, no podía pensar como pasaría el resto del año escolar, si así era el comienzo. Aclaró su garganta, e intento recuperarse de su mal día, dio comienzo a las clases. Lavi seguía con una sonrisa en clases, los ojos puestos en un solo estudiante. Parecía que esto sería divertido.

* * *

Bien, esta historia es la más fluffy que habré hecho en mi vida, sí, yo soy más fan de la angustia, el llanto, los malos finales, y esas cosas, pero… la idea nació y me gustó.

En fin, la historia está abarcada en los días de escuela, y una historia de amor, entre Kanda, señor antisocial, y Lavi, quien busca abrirse las puertas en aquello que le gusta. No habrá drama alguno, hasta donde tengo planeado, - claro, esto se puede rebatir en los episodios finales, claro.

Espero a alguien le interese, si es así, esto continua, si no… pues no, jajaja. Nos leemos en otra.


End file.
